


Writer's Block

by mutigerritter



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Claude trying to make a love poem for Dimitri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Holding Hands, Love Poems, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Stargazing, Writer's Block, affectionate claude, dimitri is a human heater, no beta we die like Glenn, sun/moon/stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutigerritter/pseuds/mutigerritter
Summary: Claude just wants to write a romantic poem for Dimitri, because they've been dating for a month now. Unfortunately, Claude has a bit of writer's block.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590601
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for #DimiclaudeWeek2020 Day 3!
> 
> This fic is still in a high school AU, and references the fic I made for Dimiclaude Week Day 2. This is like a loose sequel to it, but it can stand alone on its own!
> 
> Prompts: Sun/Moon/Star

Claude hates writer’s block.

 _And the way your lips curve up to a smile_ _  
_ _Much more radiant than the sun by a mile_

“Graahh, no! That’s a terrible line!” Claude groans as he strikes out those two lines from his poetry.

“How hard can it be to write a short poem? Think, von Riegan, think!” he rambled on, scribbling and striking out lines on his notebook.

He and Dimitri have been dating for a month now, and to celebrate, they’re going to catch some movies and have a fun dinner afterwards. Of course, Claude suggested they have a “fun” dinner because “romantic dinners are way too cliche and unexciting.”

Which brings Claude to this dilemma. His idea of a fun dinner is presenting Dimitri with a surprise poem that he wrote himself. Except, he’s been having writer’s block for the past few days, and the next thing he knew, it’s the day of their date and he’s still scrambling to write as much as a line.

Claude decides to look out his window for some inspiration. Writers do that a lot, Claude justified to himself, looking at random things for random inspiration. Except, when he pulled back the curtains, he was nearly blinded by the rays of the sun.

Just like how Dimitri’s smile could be so blinding sometimes.

Ha, now that’s inspiration.

Claude quickly jumped back to his notebook and got to work.

 _What is there I could offer to a king_ _  
_ _Whose radiant smile into my heart he brings_ _  
_ _And when I look, my green eyes to your blue_ _  
_ _Blinded am I at the mere sight of you_

Okay, maybe he’s being a bit melodramatic, but he’s getting somewhere. Maybe he just has to be honest with himself as to how much Dimitri dazzles him.

Or maybe he can just keep comparing Dimitri to celestial bodies. Not that they hold a candle to Dimitri’s beauty.

Hey, that’s a good one too!

 _Mere mortal, as am I, if I would dare_ _  
_ _To match your beauty, tender love, and care_ _  
_ _Who am I, to even gaze at the sun_ _  
_ _Whose gentle arms have always kept me warm_

Because if there’s anything else Claude loves more than Dimitri’s smile, it’s the way he pulls him into a warm embrace. When he feels happy, safe, and whole.

Okay, now he’s just being sappy.

 _But if you’re my sun, let me be your moon_ _  
_ _Reflect your light no darkness overcomes_ _  
_ _Come day or night, I crave your radiant face_ _  
_ _I’ll shine the light you’ve poured to me with grace_

Getting his writing groove, Claude continues on to contrast himself with Dimitri. Sure, the Sun and Moon dynamic is so cliche, but that’s what he and Dimitri are, and he’ll gladly take it.

Claude finds himself lost in thought even as he continues writing his poem. He gets all giddy just thinking of the look on Dimitri’s face when he busts out his poem. He’ll have to practice reciting it too. He wants all the best for his kingliness, after all.

Claude has been calling Dimitri his kingliness after they danced at their high school prom and Dimitri won Prom King. And Claude likes emphasizing the _my_ kingliness part. He’s just so glad and lucky he can call someone as dashing and soft-hearted as Dimitri as his.

Dimitri had brought him to Fhirdiad for their first date, where they had a classic dinner date. But Claude didn’t just want a classic dinner date. So, Dimitri had brought him to a spot where they can gaze at the stars. The moon was a crescent then, so their focus was pretty much all in the stars.

Claude remembers gazing at Dimitri’s eyes just as much as he gazed at the sky that night. What was the point of stargazing if all the stars he needs are in Dimitri’s eyes? He realized then and there that he would scheme up to reach for the stars, the moon, even the sun, and give them to Dimitri if he simply asked.

He remembered the feeling of Dimitri tentatively reaching for his hand as they were lying on the grass. He responded in kind, lacing his fingers with the blonde’s, feeling his face heat up even as the warmth of holding his beloved’s hand ignites every fiber of his being.

Despite the warmth, he shivers slightly from the cold.

“Feeling cold, Claude?” Dimitri asks. He hasn’t realized that Dimitri has been stealing furtive looks at him too.

“Mm,” is all Claude replies as he nods.

“Come here, then,” Dimitri says in a low, soft voice, before enveloping Claude in his arms. Claude indulges himself, and he snuggles closer into Dimitri.

And he just wants to stay there forever.

Claude is brought back to his present reality when his phone beeps as he gets a text from Hilda, asking him if he’s all set for his date. Claude looks at his half finished poem, and decides to continue writing.

* * *

Date night is going really well for Claude and Dimitri. Claude had suggested they just have a picnic dinner date by the beach, saying he knows a great spot or two in Derdriu.

Claude had practiced all afternoon, and he has been anticipating the moment to read his poem all night.

“Oh, my beloved kingliness, if I may,” Claude begins, gesturing theatrically at Dimitri, who just chuckles, “I have prepared a small performance of appreciation for someone as wonderful as you.”

He winks one of his signature winks at Dimitri, so as to steel his own nervous heart as well, and begins reciting his poem.

He talked about how Dimitri has been the light of his life, his radiant sun, and that he is but a humble moon basking in the sun’s grandness. He spoke of how Dimitri is the sunrise that gets him up in the morning, and the sunset that lets him sleep soundly at night. He told of how Dimitri has ever since been his joy, how he keeps him going, and how he makes him smile with a smile that reaches his eyes. And how he’d want Dimitri’s sun to never set, and always be by his side.

“It’s...lovely, Claude. I don’t know what to say. I’m not sure I’m deserving of such high praises,” Dimitri manages to say after Claude is done. “I mean, you light up my life just as much as well!”

Claude sits down beside Dimitri and rests his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Don’t sell yourself short, Dima. You’re much more radiant that I could ever hope to be.”

Dimitri could just nod. “What is with poets and using the sun and moon and stars anyway? A lot of poetry seems to revolve around that imagery, don’t you think?” Dimitri muses, and Claude just chuckles at him.

“Well, my curious king, it’s just that they’re beautiful. Nature is beautiful. The sky is beautiful. There’s not much more to it than that. It’s why we end up going stargazing on our dates a lot,” Claude states, before humming and nuzzling himself more into Dimitri’s shoulder.

Dimitri just smiles at his affectionate boyfriend, wrapping his arm around him and bringing his hand up to gently stroke Claude’s hair.

“But I think you do sell yourself short too, Claude,” Dimitri offers, “I mean, you remind me so much of the moon and the stars. The way your eyes shine when you get into your fun little schemes, the way you beam up just one moment before you tease me,” at this, both Dimitri and Claude laugh, “and, the way you look at me and make me feel so loved? Thank you, Claude, for lighting up my dark night sky.”

“I can’t believe you just spouted all that on the spot, Dima.” Claude just pecks Dimitri’s cheek with a short kiss, before placing his head back on the taller boy’s shoulder. “But yeah, thank you for lighting up my days too.”

“I wish tender moments like this never end,” Dimitri whispers, before resting his head on Claude’s.

“Yeah, me too.”

And they just stay still like that for the rest of the night, watching the stars in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Claude is me trying to write a poem. I'm just calling myself out for having the tendency of looking at random things for random inspiration or defaulting to using the sky lol.


End file.
